


Share and Share Alike

by lockedin221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Deepthroating, Dildos, Established Relationship, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega John, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Rutting, Scenting, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Top John, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221b/pseuds/lockedin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to know what it feels like for his omega when he's knotted. While John can't quite make that happen, he can still give his alpha something they'll both enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share and Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersun/gifts).



> For ages I have wanted to write a fic from one of reapersun's pieces. And now I finally have. So yay.
> 
> Based off a so very NSFW piece by the ever wonderful reapersun [here](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/66659733250/click-for-nsfw-omegaverse-its-super-gross-dont).
> 
> reaper, you are such a fabulous artist and person. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for the inspiration! (The non-porny stuff you do is pretty inspirational too :P)

John was at the table in the lounge writing up a month-old case when Sherlock came home from the morgue. They’d been long enough without a good mystery that even John was feeling it. “Mail,” he said as Sherlock hung up his coat and scarf. He nodded to the box on the other side of the table.

The way Sherlock leapt for the box probably should have worried John, but it only made him curious. He folded his laptop half-closed to watch and wait while Sherlock scrambled for a pair of scissors and ripped apart the cardboard flaps. “Excellent,” Sherlock hissed with delight before extracting the contents.

Held upright in his hand was a very large, very knotted, very purple dildo.

John closed his laptop completely. “You are not putting that in my arse.”

Sherlock scowled. “It’s not for you.”

John snorted. “You can’t put that in your arse.”

“Why not?”

“Sherlock, that thing would make me uncomfortable, and my body is made to take large cocks and their knots.” John held out his hand and Sherlock handed it over. “Why did you buy this thing anyway?”

Sherlock huffed and slumped in the chair across from John. “You always experience such incredible pleasure when I knot you.”

A lot of follow-up questions immediately flooded John’s head, but they needed to be prioritised. “Sherlock, are you not—is it not enjoyable, with me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I find immense pleasure, both physical and otherwise, when we have intercourse.”

John rolled his eyes.

“But at times, it seems as if you’re on an entirely different level of pleasure. I’m—” Sherlock gnawed the corner of his lip for a moment “—a bit envious.”

“You’re jealous?”

Sherlock refused to meet his eyes and gave the barest nod.

“Don’t be.” John set the dildo upright on the table. He immediately had to put it on its side to avoid destroying the solemnity that had come over them. “When I get like that, Sherlock, when I reach those incredible highs—don’t get me wrong, it does feel good—but, at those moments, I’m completely out of control. Physically, it’s wonderful, but it can also be terrifying. Completely losing it like that, even if it’s only for a few seconds, it can leave me a little sick sometimes.”

Sherlock’s gaze drifted over to John’s. “You never told me.” He frowned. “Moreover, how did I fail to notice?”

“Because it doesn’t last long, and your brain’s too wrecked to deduce much of anything right after you orgasm. And because all I have to do is look at you to remind myself why it’s okay to let go for a little bit, and why it’s safe.” John smiled across at Sherlock. The look never failed to relax the genius of some of his tension. John picked up the dildo and stood it on the table between them. “Alright, so what do we do with this then?”

“Perhaps they accept returns for unused products.”

“If that’s what you want to do with it, but I was thinking of something else.”

Sherlock’s eyebrows arched with interest. “You said-”

“Anatomically speaking, with enough preparation, you could probably get this whole thing inside your arse. But that’s not where I was going, at least not completely. Come on, you and me? We can get creative.” John grinned.

Sherlock wetted his lips with the very tip of his tongue. “Now?”

“I think I’ve lost focused on blogging for the time being.”

Sherlock snatched up the dildo and made a beeline for the bedroom.

When John walked through the wide open door, he saw Sherlock’s curls peeking up over the edge of the bed as the alpha dug through the bottom drawer of John’s nightstand, where they kept their toys. Sherlock’s clothes were already strewn on the floor and the purple dildo lay in the middle of the bed. John closed the bedroom door. “Looking for something in particular?” he said as he pulled off his jumper and vest.

“You should have something as well.” Sherlock looked across the mattress and held up a dangling object in each hand. In his left, a string of anal beads; in his right, a remote control vibrator.

“You’re so considerate,” John chuckled.

“If you’re indifferent, I propose the vibrator.”

“Sure.” John began undoing his belt and trousers.

Sherlock dropped the beads back into the drawer and closed it, placing the vibrator and controller on top of the nightstand. “Scarf,” Sherlock said abruptly.

“Damn, forgot it.”

Sherlock strode around the bed and past John, back into the flat bare-arse naked. They hadn’t been long at playing with role reversal. At first, John was more than a little hesitant. In fact, the idea completely freaked him out. Eventually, he tried it. After the first time, John was a completely lost cause to debauchery. The only problem was, when John took control—whether in topping or even calling the shots as a bottom—Sherlock’s carefully tuned willpower went out the window. He had a difficult time putting his hands where John told him to when John was riding him; he was completely incapable of not touching himself when John was on top. The only effective solution was to keep his hands restrained enough that any unconscious attempt would provide an instant reminder. The scarf had a twofold effect: restraint, but it also provided Sherlock with something familiar and tactile with which he could keep himself a little more grounded in the moment, and last longer under John’s touch. It never ceased to amaze John how sensitive the alpha was when he was the one being penetrated.

John picked up the dildo and brought it to the bathroom to wash. Sherlock, upon his return with his scarf in hand, stood in the threshold and huffed. “Is that necessary if it’s not going inside anyone?”

“Yes. And I only said it wasn’t going in completely.” John smirked without looking up.

“Oh,” Sherlock said, his voice gone a bit croaky.

John finished rinsing the dildo and grabbed a towel to bring into the bedroom with them.

Sherlock offered up the scarf, wrists pressed together.

“I don’t think so.” John took the scarf and put it on Sherlock’s pillow. “Tit for tat, love.”

“Oh, of course.” Sherlock knelt on the bed and leant over to retrieve the vibrator, but John held his shoulder.

“You’re going to need quite a bit of work for this thing, even without going past the knot. I expect a little bit in kind.”

Sherlock, kneeling upright at the edge of the bed, looked quizzically, though expectantly, at John.

John took his chin in his fingers and led Sherlock into a kiss. It was the kind of kiss that never failed to get Sherlock focused on the mood rather than the act, the kind of kiss that would require at least a level nine case to pull Sherlock away from John. Sherlock brought his hands the base of John’s skull and held the omega firmly against his own mouth, not that John planned on going anywhere.

John had had a fair amount of first kisses, and none had gone as perfectly and intensely as his first kiss with Sherlock. Since then, they always managed to reach that same intensity and perfection, feeling each other out with lips and tongues with enough synchronicity to keep tempo, and enough improvisation to keep it interesting. If John believed in gods or destiny or fate, he’d have said he and Sherlock were made for each other. Sometimes, being with Sherlock, he still wondered if they weren’t after all. Being with Sherlock made him rethink everything about the world; everything except that with Sherlock was exactly where he wanted, needed, and ought to be.

They parted and Sherlock took one last taste of John’s lips with the tip of his tongue. “What should I do?” he breathed more than whispered.

John wrapped a hand at the back of Sherlock’s neck. “Make me wet. Make me drip.”

Sherlock dragged John onto the bed and laid him back.

John handed Sherlock the towel he’d brought from the bathroom and lifted his hips for Sherlock to spread it beneath him. Then Sherlock went to work.

Sherlock’s hands had the steadiness of a scientist and the creativity and intuition of an artist. Today he started at John’s thighs, dragging his fingers up along his hips and ribs. He leant over John and nudged John’s chin up with his nose before pressing his mouth to John’s exposed throat. He marked John’s neck with teeth and tongue, his thumbs brushing and circling the skin around John’s nipples without touching—yet. He moved from John’s Adam’s apple, tracing his jaw to behind his ear. He nuzzled there for a moment, inhaling deeply.

The alpha licked John’s jaw from chin to ear, at the same time pinching both the omega’s nipples. John inhaled sharply, back arching a little into Sherlock’s touch. Sherlock closed his mouth on John’s, kissing him roughly as he rubbed his thumbs across the hardening nubs. The kiss was short-lived but left John gasping.

John’s prick was already substantially hard when Sherlock turned his attention to it. He used his fingers first, stroking it until it was completely erect and then some. He reached over John to the nightstand and fished out a bottle of lube from the top drawer, which he handed to John. Before John could ask, Sherlock turned around and set his knees on either side of John’s torso, putting his arse right in John’s face as he leant down and took John’s prick completely into his mouth and throat.

“How am I supposed to concentrate with you doing that?” John teased.

Sherlock hummed deep in his chest and throat, and the vibrations he sent through John’s prick made the omega moan. The alpha wiggled his arse in John’s face.

“Christ,” John huffed. He squeezed a helping of lube from the bottle and set it aside on the mattress. As retribution for the hum, John ran a cool, slick finger from scrotum to hole before warming the lube in his hands. Sherlock had to pull off of John a moment as he coughed and caught his breath. John grinned to himself and rubbed the lube warm in his fingers before returning them to Sherlock’s arse. Sherlock swallowed his prick again.

The position was certainly more awkward for Sherlock, who had to curve his long torso enough so as not to plant his arse actually on John’s face—not that he hadn’t done that in the past. He managed beautifully, though, deep-throating John longer than he’d ever before. His hands remained occupied bracing himself on the mattress, leaving John to work at his arse without worrying that Sherlock would pull himself off without thinking.

John glanced over at the dildo set upright on the nightstand. Even if he was going to get it into Sherlock up to the knot, it was going to take a lot of prep and a lot more lube. He was so focused on the dual task of stretching Sherlock open and enjoying the feel of his prick pressed against the back of Sherlock’s throat, he didn’t notice Sherlock shift himself onto one hand and move the other between John’s open thighs. When he pressed at John’s hole, John yelped in surprise and his hips jerked up of their own accord.

Sherlock pulled up, coughing and spluttering, and John took his finger from Sherlock’s arse.

“Christ, warn a guy. You alright?”

Sherlock twisted around, still coughing a bit, and grinned at John.

“Idiot,” John muttered. However, Sherlock had brought his attention to his own body—beyond his prick—and to the fact that he was wet enough to begin damping the towel under him. “I take it this means you want to switch places now?”

Sherlock climbed off John and snatched up the vibrator.

“Hey, and grab the blue one. I’m going to need a little more than just my fingers for this.”

Sherlock eagerly obliged. He handed John the dildo and set himself between John’s legs.

John bent his knees and pushed his hips up. One of the wonderful thing about sex with Sherlock was his reach. While the vibrator would have had an effect just inside John’s arse, Sherlock could get it up into John’s cunt, several centimetres inside his colon. John bit his lip as Sherlock’s long, dexterous fingers settled the bit of silicone in place before withdrawing. Attached at the base of the string was a sphere small enough to stay out of the way, more or less, but big enough to keep from losing the thing inside John.

Sherlock flipped it on to the lowest setting.

“Oi! None of that yet.” The vibrator went off. “You make me come before I’m done with you, I’ll leave you to your own two hands.”

Sherlock huffed and held out his hands with the controller settled between his palms.

John wiped his hands on the edge of the towel before picking up Sherlock’s scarf, though they would have to wash it anyway after this. It always reeked of pheromones after they used it. He tied Sherlock’s wrists together and told him to turn around and bend over. He’d barely said the words before Sherlock was resting on his forearms and shins, knees spread.

John wondered, not for the first time, what it’d be like if their anatomies were swapped. Would they have ever tried this sort of role reversal if Sherlock was the omega? Would John, as an alpha, ever agree to such a thing? As always, his conclusion was probably. They were a share and share alike couple, and that had nothing to do with biology. In fact, even outside the bedroom, they pretty much defied all stereotypes of a typical alpha-omega pair. As needy as Sherlock could be in the bedroom, though, he could also be incredibly attentive. If Sherlock was the omega and John the alpha, John believed he’d eventually be just as insistent that John try new things, new means of finding pleasure together. 

John was glad things were the way they were, though. He liked the feeling of Sherlock inside him, knotting him, pressing his whole body into John’s. But he also like the occasional excursion from the usual, where they tried new things and played, like now. Granted, this bit wasn’t all that new, with John’s fingers back inside Sherlock’s arse, loosening the muscles and stretching his inner walls wide. A little bit after the point where John would usually consider Sherlock ready—for his diminutive omega prick—John lubed up and inserted the blue dildo. It was about the size of a typical beta: bigger than John’s, but still quite a way’s from an alpha’s or the massive purple dildo awaiting use on the nightstand.

“How long is this going to take?” Sherlock grumbled.

“Sherlock, this thing’s at least twice the size of my prick. I’m not going to risk hurting you because you’re being impatient and slutty.”

Sherlock looked over his shoulder. “Slutty?”

John leant over and kissed Sherlock between his shoulder blades. “Love, you’re always a little slutty when you bottom.”

Sherlock grinned. “I believe the idiom is, ‘pot calling the kettle black’.”

“Yeah, but I have an excuse. It’s in my nature to be slutty with a big hunky alpha at my disposal.” They broke into a fit of giggles simultaneously.

After a moment, Sherlock wiggled his arse at John. “Your hunky alpha is growing more slutty by the second.”

John grinned and began working his fingers around the dildo. When he figured he was close to switching out the blue for the purple, he told Sherlock he could turn the vibrator on. It took John a moment to refocus as soon as it was on, and then he did a last bit of stretching before pulling the blue dildo out. While Sherlock didn’t say anything, John could see the muscles in his back tense with anticipation. That wouldn’t do; Sherlock needed to relax as much as possible if they wanted to minimise pain and discomfort.

John picked up the purple dildo and covered it thoroughly in a layer of lube. They were going to need a new bottle after this. He wiped a hand on the towel and rubbed his palm up and down Sherlock’s back. “Relax, love,” he murmured. The muscles eased under his touch. Still, John wasn’t about to just shove the thing in. He pressed the top half between Sherlock’s cleft. As he expected, Sherlock immediately tensed up again. “You keep doing that, I’m never putting it in you.” He smoothed his hand over Sherlock’s back again, and again the tension subsided. “Get used to the feel first,” John said gently as he began slowly rutting the dildo up and down Sherlock’s arse.

The vibrator clicked up a notch, and John had to brace himself as he was, hand pressing hard into Sherlock’s back, trembling for a moment and panting.

When he gathered himself again, he pressed the head of the dildo against Sherlock’s hole. “Remember what we talked about,” John said, a little short of breath. “This isn’t going to do for you what you do for me, so, if it’s too much, you tell me.”

Sherlock nodded, most of his focus on keeping his body relaxed.

John pushed it in slowly. Despite all his prep work, he could still feel a lot of resistance. He paused only a few centimetres in.

“Fine,” Sherlock said hoarsely.

John went a little further.

Sherlock jerked suddenly. Prostate, at least John hoped that was why. “There,” Sherlock gasped.

John let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. His focus was being strained between his own arousal, the vibrator, and making sure he didn’t hurt Sherlock. He slid the dildo out and pushed it in again. At the same spot, Sherlock hung his head and moaned. “How does it feel?”

“Bigger,” Sherlock panted. “Bigger—than it—looks.”

John smirked; he knew that feeling. With one hand securing the dildo in place, he reached around Sherlock’s waist and took hold of the hard, hot cock. It still wasn’t knotted, as it needed pressure for that, but John figured Sherlock wouldn’t last long once it was.

“Please,” Sherlock groaned. “Please, John.”

John squeezed his cock and stroked it slowly. The knot swelled rapidly and John focused his hand on the top half of Sherlock’s cock, thumbing the glans and slit. With no small amount of mental effort, he managed to coordinate both his hands, so that the shallow thrusts of the dildo and strokes of Sherlock’s cock worked to some kind of rhythm. Sherlock was soon shaking and moaning beneath him.

“John!”

John removed the dildo and dropped it on the bed. He put two fingers into Sherlock’s obscenely stretched hole and pressed them to Sherlock’s prostrate. With a half-choked cry, Sherlock shuddered and came onto John’s fingers.

At the same time, the vibrator clicked up to the third and highest setting. “Fuck!” John’s legs trembled to keep him kneeling. He put his prick where he had settled the dildo earlier, in Sherlock’s cleft, and rutted until he came a moment later.

John gave up on supporting his own body and collapsed onto Sherlock’s back. Sherlock, in turn, collapsed onto the bed. Leaving his hands still tied loosely together, he switched off the vibrator, much to John’s relief.

“John?” Sherlock murmured.

“Hn?”

“Do you really think I’m hunky?”

John could hear the smile in Sherlock’s voice. “If you tell anyone I said that, I will murder you in the absolute dullest fashion imaginable.”

Sherlock gave a lazy chuckle, sending gentle tremors through John’s chest. It was a while before either of them moved more than that.


End file.
